Revenge Is NOT A Virtue
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: SEQUEL TO FORGIVENESS IS A VIRTUE ! shane and mitchie run the orphanage, while their kids form a band. but who is out to ruin the orphanage forever? find out it "Revenge Is NOT A Virtue!" ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Who's ready for the sequel??? I am!!!!!!!!! Please keep reviewing, guys, they definitely make my day special!**

**Summary: Shane and Mitchie try to juggle running an orphanage, and helping their children grow together as a band and make it big. But there is one twist…..someone is out for revenge.**

**Disclaimer: even though this isn't much of a camp rock story anymore, I still don't own CR.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

My name is Mitchie Grey, but you probably know that. I am *Cough Cough* years old. My husband, Shane Grey-yes, THE Shane Grey, the one girls used to fawn over, well back off, he's mine-is now helping me run the orphanage the HE bought.

Two years ago, Evan and Natalie, who are now 19 and 17, formed a band with Gabrielle and Seth.

Gabrielle is Gaby and Jason's daughter, yes, they did get married, and yes, they named her after Gaby, and she is 21. Nate and Caitlyn got married, and had a baby boy named Seth, who is now 19.

They call the band, "Rockin' Relatives." Technically, their not cousins, but they still call each other cousin, cause we are all practically family. I tell ya, holidays are CRAZY.

Anywho, when Gabrielle, Evan, Seth, and Natalie were younger, they would always put on these small concerts. Of course, they were great, seeing as they had the one of the most popular pop bands as their parents.

One more little detail about their band, Gabrielle is the Lead Singer and Guitarist, Evan is the Lead Guitarist, Seth is the Drummer, and Natalie, she isn't lead singer, but she isn't JUST backup, she's kind of in between.

And so, that's my life, all flowery, with butterflies and hearts, right? No. yesterday, I found out that someone is trying to put MY orphanage out of business. Who is it……..i have no clue, yesterday, Mr. Meyers, our little dude who keeps track of sales, and what not, informed us that someone wasn't too happy about this orphanage still being around. And now, we have to deal with him…..her……IT!

_____________________________________________________________

**what do you think? This is just the prologue, but hey, every good story has to start somehow, right? Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	2. Figures Lurking In The Dark

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. But I practically have a school-free week! So I WILL try to update more.**

**BTW, when I put the story into the bands point of view, it will be through Gabrielle (Gaby's daughter) when it's Gabrielle's pov, I will put Gabrielle's POV, when its Gaby's pov, I will put Gaby's POV, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, just Gaby, Gabrielle, Seth, Evan, and Natalie. (No Lie) please do not take my characters! (Or their band songs!)**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Gabrielle's POV (Gaby's daughter)**

"Guys, please, just one more time. I KNOW we can nail this song." I sighed.

This was our seventh time-not that I've been counting-practicing one of my favorite songs. Of course, Evan had to keep changing his guitar solo, and the beat, and the rhythm, he even wanted to change some lyrics! No one changes my lyrics. Anywho, I'm 21, and I'm the daughter of Gaby and Jason White, and the Lead Singer of the band, "Sweet Melody". My other band mates, Evan, 19, and Natalie, 17, are the children of Mitchie and Shane Grey, course, you already knew that. Then Seth, 19, was Nate and Caitlyn Blacks son. We're all just as tight as any family is; we just aren't related by blood.

I glanced around at the newly refurbished garage. "Uncle" Shane had insisted that he transform our garage into the ultimate place to practice. It had carpet, the walls were black, but had neon paint splatters everywhere, giving it a rockin' look. There was a couch for chilling, and a HUGE fifty-six inch flat screen HD TV. Believe me, that thing has some amazing quality. There's even a stage in the back were we practice.

"Okay, guys, take it from the top." Some people call me bossy, and that I make them practice too much, but hey, I just want to succeed.

The fast, upbeat melody came to my ears, and I began to sing.

_I was walking down the hallway, sneaking glances at you_

_Do you know how much I think about you?_

_You're all I talk about, my new obsession_

_But you caught me starin' and I looked away!_

_Why can't I get you out of my mind?_

_Why does your smile shine?_

_Why do I always stare?_

_Why can't you understand…._

_Lying at my window, thoughts drifting to you_

_Staring at my phone, hoping you got my note_

_The phone rings, and it's you_

_I try to answer it with dropping the dang phone_

_Why can't I get you out of my mind?_

_Why does your smile shine?_

_Why do I always stare?_

_Why can't you understand……._

_Can't you see, I'm infatuated with you_

_Can't you see it in my eyes?_

_I was walking down the hallway, sneaking glances at you_

_But you caught me starin' and smiled………_

I strummed the last note, drawing it out, making it even more dramatic.

"Great Job everyone!" I exclaimed, putting my guitar away.

Mom came down and hugged me, "Great job sweetie, you two guys!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. That was one thing I loved about my mom, even though she isn't young anymore, she's young at heart.

"I've got chocolate chip cookies upstairs!"

Another thing, she loves to bake. Even though I'm not a kid, I still adored her cookies.

_____________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's POV**

Me and Shane sat down at our table, preparing for dinner. I put the roast on the table, and Evan and Natalie came through the door, decked out in rocker gear. I'm not sure why the like wearing that stuff for practice, but they insist that it makes them look cool. I'll never understand teenagers, well I mean I used too, when I was one, but now…..nothing.

"So, how was practice?" Shane asked.

Natalie sighed, "Same old, same old…"

"Yeah, but we finally 'Infatuated' down!"

Evan had told me that that particular song seemed to be "cursed" as he put it. How it seemed impossible to go through the whole song without messing up.

I smiled, "Good, now wash up, and get ready for dinner."

Evan and Natalie came back with their hands clean, and we blessed our food.

Dinner went by quickly, and Evan retired to video games for the night. Soon after, Natalie took a bath, and went to bed.

Of course, Shane and I went to make sure that the orphanage was locked, and our helper, Brenda, had all the kids tucked in.

We strutted out the door, and walked toward the orphanage, which was only a block away.

As we neared the building, Shane froze in his tracks. I was about the question him as to what was wrong, but he cut me off, "do you see that?" he asked, pointing towards the orphanage. I squinted, and sure enough, I saw a small, lean, figure making a break for it, away from OUR orphanage.

Only one thing ran through my mind. _Someone was inside the Orphanage when they weren't supposed to be._

_____________________________________________________________

**Remember, I own the songs! So no touchy! **

**Anywho, please please please review! Your reviews make my day.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	3. Hiatus

**Hey guys, I'm not sure what to do about this story. I'm not even sure I want to complete it. I'm running out of ideas.**

**Please give me a few new ideas for this story so I don't have to discontinue it. I will put it on a definite hiatus, though.**

**I'm truly sorry for those who really like this story. Like I said, I don't want to discontinue it, but I might have to if I don't have any ideas.**

**Sorry.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	4. New Story

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time, but I've been busy, and Saturday, I fractured my toe, so I've been tired and sore.**

**Anyway, I'm doing a new story. It is written by me and RunEdwardRun.**

**It is called **_**Rock Is In Our Blood**_**, and is a twilight story.**

**You can read it on her profile, which you can find under my favorite authors, or you can look under my favorite stories for it. I do believe it's under there.**

**But please read and review. **

**Thank you so much! :)**


	5. Sorry

**I'm Sorry, but I no longer have motivation to finish this story. He left me broken is the only one I won't delete. I'll just discontinue it. Romance, Vampires and Werewolves, OH MY! And Revenge is NOT a virtue, I will delete since there is only two chapters for each of them. Sorry everyone who actually liked anyone or maybe even ALL of them, but I just don't feel like writing them anymore. I'm sticking to just Sonny with a Chance stories now.**

**Sorry,**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
